


The Heist Almighty

by americaninja



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Other, hints of trevor/sypha/alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaninja/pseuds/americaninja
Summary: Trevor Belmont has been kicked out of the house and cut off from the inheritance he needs to finish college. In response, he decides to break into the vault-library of his ancestral home and steal the family secrets so he can publish them and make his own cool million.Of course, he can’t do it alone.





	The Heist Almighty

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written since... April. Yikes. Not for lack of trying, though. Anyway, I love this show a whole lot.
> 
> This is my most foulmouthed fic yet... I love it. They're all so much fun to write.
> 
> Formatting is a bitch and I don't even bother with it anymore.

“Jesus Christ, you’re a fucking idiot,” Alucard muttered.

“Tell me something I don’t know, bitch,” Trevor snapped. His ear was pressed firmly to the door. “Don’t think anyone’s home. Your turn, Sypha,” he said as he pulled away.

Sypha huffed and pulled her locksmith’s kit out of her backpack. “You know, I don’t think that listening through a door is the best way to determine whether or not someone is at home, especially in a house this size.” She began to pick the lock.

“Well, I think it’s safe to assume nobody’s home in  _ this  _ part of the house. There’s nothing of interest by this door,” Trevor said.

“If you say so,” Sypha sighed. She fiddled a little more with the lock, and it clicked softly. Opening the door carefully, she peered into what looked like a laundry room, albeit an irritatingly nice one. There seemed to be no one around. “Coast is clear,” she said. 

Trevor moved past her and looked around. “I’ll go first and alert you if anyone appears. C’mon,” he said. Alucard closed the door behind himself as he followed.

Through the laundry room, they passed into a hallway, lit only by a window at the far end. Trevor led them towards a door at the other end of the hall. Once they had descended the stairs, he flipped a switch to reveal a large, well-cluttered basement. Most objects were hidden under quilts or tarps.

“This is the Belmont vault? Looks like a bunch of piled-up shit to me,” Alucard said disdainfully. He went up to one of the covered piles and lifted it halfway, revealing an old TV. A cloud of dust arose, and he coughed sharply.

“No, of course this isn’t the vault,” Trevor said. “And don’t touch anything, asshole! This way.” They went to the corner furthest from the stairs. He pushed aside a crate and lifted a tarp. Underneath was a trapdoor, its latch firmly padlocked. 

Sypha narrowed her eyes and looked at Trevor.

“What? You thought it would be easy? If it were easy, I wouldn’t have brought you meatheads along,” Trevor said.

“Why don’t you have these keys?” Sypha said as she knelt to pick the padlock.

“Even if I weren’t kicked out, I wouldn’t have this key. I’m not ‘trustworthy’ enough,” he said, making exaggerated air-quotes as he spoke.

Alucard raised an eyebrow. “You, untrustworthy? Will lies and slander never cease?”

“Piss off.” Trevor flipped the bird his way. Alucard laughed.

“Shut up, you two!” Sypha hissed. “This is a tough lock. Maybe somebody should watch the entrance, make sure we’re not caught.”

“I guess I will,” Trevor said. He went to the bottom of the stairs and looked up, then realized the door was still open. He began to climb the stairs. 

A shadow passed in front of the doorway, and Trevor froze. There wasn’t a lot of light in the hallway, so all he could do was press himself to the wall and hope that he was in the sweet spot where it was too dark to make him out, but too light for whoever was up there to realize that the basement light was on.

The figure returned and said to himself, “Did I leave this open?” Trevor held his breath and kept as still as possible. 

The figure shrugged, said “Guess so,” and closed the door. Trevor let his breath out and quietly hurried down the stairs. “So, we’re fucked.”

Sypha and Alucard whipped around to face him. “You had best explain yourself!” Sypha snapped.

“Someone’s home. We forgot to close the basement door, and he saw it. He thought he had left it open, so he closed it, but now we might have to deal with him when we get out. 

Alucard groaned. “I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I decide to do this?”

“Because you’re my best friend and you love me?” Trevor said with false cheer, slinging an arm around Alucard’s shoulder.

In response, Alucard hissed at him. Trevor recoiled. “You gotta stop fucking doing that. It’s freaky.”

“Ah!” Sypha cried. The padlock clanked to the ground, and she lifted the trapdoor. “Enough fighting, children. The door is open.”

Trevor gave Sypha a big hug. “You’re a lifesaver.” He hurried down the new set of stairs, with Sypha close behind. Alucard sighed heavily as he headed down, this time making sure to close the trapdoor.

When he descended the stairs, he found a short tunnel lit by small, emergency-grade lights. At the end was a gigantic, awe-inspiring library. From the beautiful vaulted ceiling hung a large pteranodon skeleton, and on the walls were paintings of past Belmonts. Tall bookshelves filled with books and odds and ends filled the room, with wheeled ladders positioned periodically. There were even glass cases filled with family treasures and natural specimens. 

“...Impressive,” Alucard murmured, a small smile breaking his face. “Trevor! Sypha! Where are you?” Despite the multitude of large hanging lights, they were dim and diffused light poorly.

A bead of light appeared in between two shelves. It was Sypha’s keychain flashlight. “Alucard! Come here! You’ve got to see this!”

He went to Sypha. She was holding a thick tome. “This is fascinating! Read this,” she said.

While they pored over the book, Trevor was sweeping the shelves in search of one book in particular. “Where is it, where is it, where  _ is  _ it…” he grumbled. He nearly ran into one of the endcases as he rounded the corner. He took a moment to look at it. Within was contained a beautiful, steel-and-silver whip with an odd club on the end. A handwritten card in the corner said “Morning Star. Property of Leon Belmont, c. 1475 A.D.” 

Trevor raised an eyebrow at the card, but patted the glass anyway as he went down the next aisle.

Ten minutes passed. Trevor groaned loudly. “Fuuuuck! I’m never gonna find this stupid book!” He flung the book in his hands to the ground, then hastily picked it up and returned it to the shelf.

“What is it called?” Sypha yelled from across the room.

He emerged from the aisle and stormed back towards her. “It’s called, uh… hang on. It has ‘Belmont Family’ as part of the title… uhh, it’s got a red cover, and the crest should be on it… hang on.” His eyes fell on the book in Sypha’s hands. “It’s… that.”

Sypha closed it and read the title. “‘ _ A History of the Belmont Family. Volume 3, Concerning the Years of 1800 to 2000 Anno Domini _ .’ This?”

“Yes, that! God  _ damn  _ it!” Trevor turned and smacked his head hard against the bookshelf.

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Sypha nearly shrieked. “Even if I hadn’t found this right away, I could have helped you find it! You idiot!”

“You really are a damn fool, Trevor,” Alucard said as he emerged from the other side of the bookcase. “I should have known that when you said ‘I’ll find it. I don’t need help,’ earlier, you were either lying through your teeth or being thick.”

“Do not  _ fucking  _ talk to me, Alucard, because I do not want to hear it. Alright! Fine! I was stupid. We have the book. Let’s go.” Trevor grabbed the book out of Sypha’s hands, shoved it under his arm, and stomped away. “Come on!”

Sypha and Alucard rolled their eyes as they followed. As they left, Sypha paused to look on the majesty of the vault again before flipping the light switches.

Once they all were out, she put the lock back on the trapdoor, though she couldn’t relock it. They all went up the basement stairs, with Trevor in the lead. He opened the door and looked around for signs of life. Seeing nothing, he motioned the others forward. They crept down the hall and back to the laundry room. Trevor opened the door -- and stopped short.

In the laundry room was a tall, burly man with light hair. His arms were crossed, but his posture was relaxed. “Trevor.”

Trevor jutted his chin out and sneered. “Dad.”

“I wonder what could bring you and your friends here,” Christopher Belmont said. His tone was neutral and unassuming, but the set of his jaw and hardness in his eyes said otherwise.

Trevor laughed. “You care?”

“Oh yes. I care very much that you’ve decided to break into my house, which you’ve been explicitly forbidden from entering again, and attempt to steal from our family’s precious library. You thought you were being stealthy? Please. I was fairly sure I hadn’t left the basement door open, but my suspicions were confirmed when I found the laundry room door unlocked. Good God, Trevor, how stupid do you think I am? Now give me the book, and get out. If this was some kind of ploy to get back into your inheritance, rest assured there is no chance at all you’ll get it now.” He held his hand out.

Swearing virulently under his breath, Trevor slammed the book into his father’s hand. Christopher nodded and looked behind his son. “Please stop hiding behind the door, you two. It’s unbecoming.”

Sypha and Alucard emerged from behind the open laundry room door. “Our deepest apologies for our intrusion, Mr. Belmont,” Alucard said. 

Christopher rolled his eyes. “Oh, I’m sure you’re very sorry. Be off, now, all of you.” He opened the outside door and gestured at it with a sarcastic flourish. Sypha and Alucard hurried out first. Trevor paused for a moment to glare at his father and say “Good to see you too, Dad,” before exiting, slamming the door behind himself.

Christopher looked down at the book in his hand and sighed heavily.

\---

Back at Alucard’s apartment, Trevor flopped onto the couch, taking up all the space. “I should have fucking known this would happen. Damn! What do I do now?”

“Maybe you should get a job and learn what it’s like to live without your family’s money, like most people do,” Alucard said from the kitchen. 

“You’re one to talk! Your  _ dad  _ pays for your education and your apartment!” Trevor snapped.

“I did say  _ most  _ people.”

“Fuck you.”

Sypha returned from the bathroom and shook the excess water off her hands. “Boys, please. Now Trevor, I have something for you that I think you might enjoy.”

“Is it a kiss?” Trevor sighed.

“No.” She reached into her backpack and pulled out a large book. “Here.”

Trevor took the book and read the title aloud. “ _ A History of _ … wait. You’re joking.”

“Read it!” Sypha said, unable to conceal her smile. 

A glow seemed to spread over Trevor’s face. “ _ A History of the Belmont Family. Volume 2, Concerning the Years of 1600 to 1800 Anno Domini _ . My God, Sypha, you’re an angel! We could publish this for so much money! Thank you so much!” He sprang up with joy. 

Sypha flushed slightly. “Don’t just thank me. Thank Alucard for convincing me to take it. He said you wouldn’t mind. Clearly, he was right.”

“Of course I was,” Alucard said with a smirk as he entered the living room. 

Trevor put the book on the coffee table, ran up to Alucard, and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he ran to Sypha and did the same. “You magnificent bastards. You’ve really saved my sorry ass. How can I ever thank you?”

“You could not do that again without warning,” Alucard muttered, but his smirk became a real, albeit wobbly, smile as he spoke. 

Sypha beamed and blushed as red as her hair. “I’ll think of something later. But for now, I think I have a better idea. Rather than publishing this book, which will take you forever and a half, mind you, I don’t know why you even considered that, I have a better idea…”

\---

The next day, Christopher Belmont received a call from an unknown number. “Hello?” 

“Heeeeey, Dad. What’s up?” Trevor drawled.

“Trevor. What is it?” Christopher said.

“Oh, nothing. Just that… well, I took another book from the vault.”

“Oh, you did, did you? And which one would that be?” Christopher said with false interest.

“Just  _ A History of the Belmont Family, Volume 2 _ . No big deal,” Trevor chirped. 

The blood drained from Christopher’s face. “You’re lying.”

“I’m most certainly not. Hell, I’ll text you a photo.” Sure enough, a few seconds later, Christopher’s cell phone beeped. He unlocked it and looked at the photo Trevor had sent. It was true.

“Damn you, Trevor, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you take that?” Christopher snapped.

“Well, see, I was thinking of editing it and selling it to a publisher…” Trevor said, his voice trailing off as if lost in thought.

“ _ Absolutely _ not! How dare you even  _ consider  _ selling our family’s secrets?” Christopher spat.

“I won’t, though!” Trevor said. “So long as you help me with this one thing.”

Christopher snarled. “What?”

“Give me enough of my inheritance to pay for the rest of my degree, and it’ll be yours again. That’s all I ask for. Not a penny more or less. I’ll even get a job so I don’t have to trouble you like this  _ eeeeeever  _ again.”

There was silence for a minute. Finally, Christopher sighed. “ _ Fine _ . Fine. You win. Bring the book back to me, and I’ll make sure that everything is paid for this semester and next. I’m at home. Be here by 12.” 

“Can do,” Trevor said. He hung up and handed Sypha her phone back. “Well, I’m sure you can guess where our presence has been requested.”

Sypha and Alucard grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feeling generous? Here's my [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/americaninja)!  
> Feeling EXCEPTIONALLY generous and looking for something custom? I do [writing commissions](http://american-ninja.tumblr.com/post/180492535309/tentatively-opening-writing-commissions)!


End file.
